MARRIAGE!
by Icelenathehumanicemaiden
Summary: KuramaxOC. Dedicated to JJ's YuYu Q&A. Kurama and Icelena's Marriage. Chapter two is Hiei and Camille OC *NO YAOI!*


**Okay. This is deticated to JJ's YuYu Q&A. In it Kurama says he will marry me so here's the marriage!!(squeals)**

**MARRIAGE**

Chapter one

Kurama is in the men's room with Hiei and Yusuke in there with him. He was in front of a mirror straightening his tie. He gulped real nervous-like and Yusuke put his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Come on, Fox! It'll be fine! It's not like suddenly everything goes wrong!"

Keiko suddenly peeks her head in the door and says:

"Hey, the reverend cancelled. He's got a cold."

"DANGIT!" Yusuke growled.

"Where are we going to find someone to do the wedding at such short notice, girl?" Hiei asked. Then Jin appeared so very suddenly in the bathroom.

"Oh! Let me! ME!"

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Yusuke asked. That was no use.

"PLEASE??" Jin continued to squeal.

"Don't squash his enthusiasm, Yusuke." Kurama told him "Besides, we don't hve anyone else to do it." Yusuke sighed and said:

"Fine. Jin, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're doing the wedding." Well, that made Jin happier than anything. He jumped around all excited like when Rosalina(friend) came in, apparently not caring that it was the guys restroom, and grabbed Jin by the ear. (How she did so when he was flying in the air is still a mystery we shall never solve).

"You need to get ready." she droned. And she dragged the poor struggling wind demon out of the restroom. Poor thing.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm nervous."

"Don't worry! Jin will be a great reverend!" Botan chirped.

"It's not that. I mean this is my big moment. This is my big moment of happiness. I'm nervous." Icelena informed the fairy girl of Spirit World. She laughed in a somewhat interesting way.

"Everything will be fine, Icy!"

"I hope so!"

So everyone was sitting quietly in the chapel. Shiori, her husband, and Kurama's step brother were in the front row. Chu(without the drink, of course. After all this is a church. You have no idea what Rinku went through to get it off of him.), Rinku, Touya, Hiei(with litle Kayo on his lap), Rosalina(friend), Camille, Isis(friend), Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Mukuro, JJ, and anyone else I didn't mention were there as well.

Kurama was standing at the alter with Jin the Reverand by him. the organ player person began to play as Icelena and her ice maiden dad walked up to the alter. Once she got there her ice maiden dad left and sat down and Kurama and Icelena stood there facing each other.

Jin cleared his throat and spoke.

"We are gathered here today to forcably join these two in holy matrimony(I think I spelled that right. Oh well, what do I know?). " Jin said; then he got real bored "Blah, blah, blah. You may now tackle each other and Tongue Wrestle!"

"Tongue Wrestle, Dangit!(Just pretent that's the other word. My parents would kill me if I cussed.)." JJ yelled as she stood up randomly.

Well, as soon as Jin said that he jumped up and down in a happy circle and clapped and danced to a random song that popped up out of nowhere. Hm...Wonder how that happened.

And not to mention the crazy stalker that is also crazy about Kurama, Karasu, who just so happened to burst through the door oh so suddenly.

By now Icelena had tackled Kurama to the ground and kissed him and Karasu was pretty upset, to say the least. He lifted Kurama off the ground and tried to bomb him screaming:"Cheater!" Icelena wasn't going to stand for that. No, sir. She knocked Karasu upside the head before JJ could get out her bat. And call him a grandmother"f"er.(again, pretend it's the actual word.).

Icelena and Kurama hugged and kissed again, Kurama saying:

"This'll be fun. I'm glad I married you."

Icelena giggled and returned the compliment when she realized Jin was still dancing and the music was still paying.

"JIN, TURN IT OFF!!"

"Yeah!" Rinku agreed. Just then Shiori ran up to Kurama out of nowhere and hugged him squealing: "My baby boy's growing up!" and some motherly crap like that. Shuichi, Kurama's step brother, began to sing 'Icelena and (in his case Shuichi) sitting in a tree'."

Icelena stood there and said "Now, to plan hiei and Camille's wedding..."

Hiei handed Kayo to Mukuro and jumped screaming "No way!"

"YES!" Camille screached as she jumped in a little circle just like Jin was doing earlier. And for some reason still is. Oh, well.

"So, Fox-boy, any thoughts on kids?" Icelena asked, making the legendary fox faint right then and there before laughing and saying "Just kidding!" And everyone joined in laughter.

**The End**

**So yep. The Hiei and Camille chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
